Captain America: Civil War/Home Video
Captain America: Civil War is the DVD and Blu-ray release for the movie of the same name. Versions 3-D Blu-Ray *'United We Stand, Divided We Fall: The Making of Captain America: Civil War' - Part 1 & Part 2: As the tension mounts, sides are chosen and lines drawn. Learn more about the characters on each side—from Captain America and Iron Man to the latest recruits. In this complete behind-the-scenes look at a landmark in the Marvel saga, we’ll examine their stories through exclusive footage and interviews and discover just what went into selecting the Super Hero teams, filming the epic action sequences and introducing Black Panther and Spider-Man to the MCU. *Captain America: The Road to Civil War: Explore the First Avenger’s fascinating evolution from loyal soldier to seasoned, conflicted hero who questions authority. *Iron Man: The Road to Civil War: From Gulmira to Sokovia, delve into the development and evolution of one of the most iconic characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Gag Reel: Break the tension of this high-stakes conflict with some hilarious outtakes featuring the lighter side of your favorite Super Heroes. *Deleted & Extended Scenes: Check out never-before-seen footage that didn’t make the final cut of Captain America: Civil War **Extended Peggy’s Funeral **Zemo Meets Doctor Broussard **’You are not used to the truth’ **’Gotta get me one of those’ *Audio Commentary: Directors Anthony and Joe Russo and screenwriters Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely deliver scene-by-scene insight and explain the storytelling challenges they faced creating the third installment of the Captain America franchise. *Open Your Mind: "Marvel's Doctor Strange" - Exclusive Sneak Peek: Go behind and beyond the scenes as Doctor Strange makes his journey to the big screen. Blu-Ray *United We Stand, Divided We Fall - The Making of Captain America: Civil War Part 1 & Part 2: As the tension mounts, sides are chosen and lines drawn. Learn more about the characters on each side—from Captain America and Iron Man to the latest recruits. In this complete behind-the-scenes look at a landmark in the Marvel saga, we’ll examine their stories through exclusive footage and interviews and discover just what went into selecting the Super Hero teams, filming the epic action sequences and introducing Black Panther and Spider-Man to the MCU. *Captain America: The Road to Civil War: Explore the First Avenger’s fascinating evolution from loyal soldier to seasoned, conflicted hero who questions authority. *Iron Man: The Road to Civil War: From Gulmira to Sokovia, delve into the development and evolution of one of the most iconic characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Gag Reel: Break the tension of this high-stakes conflict with some hilarious outtakes featuring the lighter side of your favorite Super Heroes. *Deleted & Extended Scenes: Check out never-before-seen footage that didn’t make the final cut of Captain America: Civil War **Extended Peggy’s Funeral **Zemo Meets Doctor Broussard **’You are not used to the truth’ **’Gotta get me one of those’ *Audio Commentary: Directors Anthony and Joe Russo and screenwriters Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely deliver scene-by-scene insight and explain the storytelling challenges they faced creating the third installment of the Captain America franchise. *Open Your Mind: "Marvel's Doctor Strange" - Exclusive Sneak Peek: Go behind and beyond the scenes as Doctor Strange makes his journey to the big screen. DVD No bonus features on DVD disc‘Captain America: Civil War’ Blu-ray Details and Bonus Features Revealed References Category:Home Video Category:Captain America: Civil War Merchandise Category:Captain America: Civil War